


School's Out

by ll72



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/M, Gangbang, Over the Top, Very adult, not safe for work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 08:33:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13360626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ll72/pseuds/ll72
Summary: Ella Montgomery and an end of year gangbang





	School's Out

"Good luck, miss," the student called out as Ella left her classroom for the last time that year.

"Have fun, miss." "Give them it miss," "Have a good time, miss." "Hope you enjoy it miss," the rest of her class of Freshmen called out.

"Good luck," the Deputy Principal who had just come into relieve her, grinned and shook her hand, "Relax and enjoy it. Being the school Gangbang Queen is a real honour."

"I know, I've been looking forward to it since I was chosen," Ella said. It was one of Rosewood High's most hallowed traditions, on the last day of term the sport's teams seniors teams all got to gangfuck a hot teacher - as long as they'd kept their grades up, finished in the top half of their respective leagues and hadn't impregnated a fellow student. It was why Rosewood High, across the State, had the highest average SAT scores, the most sporting trophies and the lowest teen pregnancy rate. Normally the lucky recipient of the teen dick was a young twentysomething, often barely out of training, but not this year - they gone for Ella. The principal had been right - choosing her as the Queen was an honour and recognition both of her great body and her innate sluttiness.

She walked along the nearly deserted corridor to the principal's office. He was standing at the open door smiling. He too shook her hand, "Ella, welcome, welcome. You ready?"

"Once I get changed," she said with a smile as he ushered her in.

"You've been prepping?" he asked, with just a hint of concern behind the smile. Training was needed for the gangbang to be a success and no Principal liked a failure on his watch.

"I have," smiled Ella. Since she'd be chosen four weeks ago she'd put herself through a rigorous workout, regularly deep-throating dildos and keeping a plug in her ass from when she got home to after breakfast the next day, topped b vigorous exercise. She was as fit and ready for fucking as she'd ever been; and a period of celibacy (except for plastic) meant she was as horny as Pan.

"I'll leave you to get changed," the Principal gathered up his briefcase and some papers, "I'll see you shortly."

He left her alone in the room. She glanced in the full length mirror, recently brought up from the store room it was kept in for her use, she looked just like a fortysomething teacher, a little demure and conventional, pretty but not stunning, neatly dressed and turned out. She smiled to herself, by the time she returned to this room, she'd be a slimy mess, covered with cum, her make-up so smeared she'd look like a clown in a horror movie and with her holes stretched to cavernous proportions. 

She could hardly wait....

Her bag was waiting for her on one of the spare seats. She opened it. On the top was a small white envelope that hadn't been there before - it must have been sneaked in after she'd finished packing last night. Intrigued she opened it. There was a card with a cartoon bunny about to start a race, with 'Good Luck' emblazoned above it in bright red letters. She opened it and smiled as she read the message 'To Mom, Rosewood High's Gangbang Queen 2015. Good Luck and Happy Fucking. Lots of love Aria and Mike. XOXO'. As a senior Aria would definitely be in the audience rooting her on, she hoped Mike had managed to get in as well - there weren't enough places for non-seniors and the tickets were like gold dust.

She put the card in the envelope and then back in her bag, she didn't want to forget it. She began to get undressed when her mobile beeped. She picked it up and smiled as she read it, a message from her ex-husband, 'Wish I could be there, but cheering for you from metaphorical sidelines. You can do it. Have a great fuckfest. Byron. XXX'. Ella felt blessed to have such a great relationship with her ex, so many didn't.

Once she was undressed she admired herself in front of the mirror, her tits weren't firm, but they weren't sagging and if they weren't mounds she didn't need a tit job either, her ass was still round and tense and exercise had kept her toned and trim. She looked good for fucking, even if she did say so herself (and others must have agreed for her to be in the gangbang). She took out what she was changing into and folded her clothes up and placed them back in the bag, before holding up her the lingerie she'd be wearing. She spent a long time choosing it, it need to be hot and slutty and make her look like she was a total gangbang cum slut.

She was sure it fulfilled that, a lacy light corset which didn't cover her pussy and which her tits swung over so if left nothing for the imagination. It was matched by a pair of high-heels, which would accentuate her legs and wiggling ass as she walked into the hall and would immediately show the audience what she was made of. She didn't put them on immediately, instead opening her make-up bag and carefully applying some bright red lip gloss and a touch of dark eyeliner. Part of her wondered why she bothered, she'd seen the pictures of the other gangbangs and by the end of it none of the Queen's looked anything but bedraggled with their make-up smeared everywhere but there lips. But looking good for the entrance was important, and perhaps ending like you'd been dumped in a box of kid's paints was also part of the experience of the show.

Once the make-up was applied she 'dressed' before admiring herself in the mirror. She looked hot and ready.

There was a knock at the door, "Are you ready for the photo shoot?" asked the deputy principal through it.

"In a moment," Ella said and picked up a heavy coat, left deliberately by the Principal and wrapping it around her.

She opened the door and stepped out into the corridor. It was already starting to fill up, those not lucky enough to get a seat in the main hall lining it in the hope of getting a glimpse of their new Gangbang Queen. However as tradition demanded, they were going to be disappointed, Ella remaining hidden beneath the thick coat until she'd had her photo taken and was ready to do the last walk. They could however look at the pictures on the wall of the previous Queen's, usually put away in case anyone asked why there were pictures of naked teachers on the wall, they came out for this special day each year. She glanced at them as she passed; Miss Whitney, sitting with a pulled down swimming costume on a changing room bench; Miss Hamilton, in suspenders and see-through bra, standing at her desk, whizzing a world globe, Miss Jones, naked apart from a smile, sitting on the main stairwell; and more. They were all there - over thirty years of gangbanged teachers and next year Ella would be among them.

As an English teacher Ella had chosen the library for her shot and the Deputy Principal led her there. As he opened the door, he said. "We've got one of the schools most talented young photographers for the shoot." 

"Hi Mom," Ella wasn't surprised to see it was her daughter, standing there with the camera - Aria always had an artistic bent.

"I'll wait outside," said the Deputy Principal.

Ella waited until he was gone and then took off the heavy coat, she wouldn't need it anymore, when she left this room she'd be parading herself for the gangbang. "Where do you want me?" she asked her daughter.

"What about sitting on this chair, looking over a book?" Aria asked.

Ella deferred to her daughter's modelling skill, taking a seat and picking up a copy of 1984, raising it so it was in front of her about a foot from her face, uncomfortable for reading but great for posing her tits just visible above it, "How's this?" she asked.

Kneeling in front of her Aria raised her eye from the camera to look at her Mom, "Spread your legs a little more, show some pussy."

"Like this?"

"Perfect," Aria clicked away, "These will look great on the wall." She stood up, "Do you want some extra for the year book?"

"Won't they be taking some during the gangbang?" Ella asked.

"Yes, but it might be nice to have a few more before photos, they'll contrast well with the after."

"Okay, you're the one who knows about photography," her Mom said. "Where do you want me?"

"Okay, what about one of you lying half forward across the table, looking up at the camera?" Aria said and snapped a couple of shot as her Mom took the position. "Okay, stand leaning against the book shelf, that's right, that's good... okay now move your hands down to your bottom and take hold off your cheeks, good.... now pull them apart so we see the hole, turn your head over your shoulder and smile... perfect. Now, on the table, lie back on it, open your legs wide - that's it, use your fingers to pry apart your hole so that I can see the inside, yes that's good." 

Putting down the camera Aria looked at her watch, "I better be heading to the gym, Mom, I don't want to be late for your grand entrance."

Even as she said the words the Deputy Principal opened the door, smiling, "Are you ready?"

"Yes," Ella nodded.

"I'll just let the office know," he smiled.

"Good luck Mom, have fun," Aria said and skipped out, past the Deputy who closed the door behind her leaving Aria alone with her thoughts.

However before she could think any the schools PA system barked into life, "Attention, attention, the 2015 Rosewood High Gangbang Queen, Mrs Montgomery, will be going from the library to the gym in five minutes."

Ella suddenly felt nervous, not that she wouldn't be any good or able to cope with multiple cocks in multiple holes, she was quiet confident she'd be the fuck of the lifetime for the senior boys and give the greatest show ever to the audience. It was more the anxiety you get when you've been looking forward to something a long time and as it gets near you worry it won't live up to expectations.

The time ticked by, outside the library Ella could hear the excited hubbub as the students who couldn't fit in the hall lined the corridors, waiting for her in anticipation. Ella felt her pussy itch with a familiar horny urge, she began to relax. It'd be fine, she'd enjoy it, she was a cockaholic and the crowd of dick would be hers. The door opened and the Deputy Principle nodded, "We're ready."

Ella walked through the door and into the corridor. A wall of sound washed over her, part cheer, part gasp of appreciation, part a holler of approval. There were students literally several deep along the corridor, freshmen, sophomore, junior - even a few returnees and drop-outs who somehow managed to sneak in. She slowly walked forward, basking in their gaze and listening to their whistles like a movie star on the red carpet. Many of them were holding out phones, snapping pictures or recording short movies of her. There would be plenty of boys jacking tonight with her image fixed in their heads. She wiggled her ass seductively as she walked and made sensual blowing kisses in random directions. 

The crowd cheered louder, urging her on, "Fuck them, Miss." "Take it in your ass, Miss." "Go airtight, Miss." "Get hammered, Miss." "Take all them dicks, Miss." "Get cum covered, Miss." Ella smiled and licked her lips seductively, nodding and smiling at the comments that were pretty much predictions of what she was sure was going to happen.

The walk from the library to the gym wasn't far, but Ella wasn't in a hurry, slowly sashaying along the corridor, stopping occasionally for a selfie with one of the crowd, smiling as they snapped her and holding up her titties to make sure they got into shot. A few attempted to grope her, but a stern look and word from the Deputy Principal stopped that - it'd hardly be a reward for the senior sports teams if anyone could cop a feel.

It took her about ten minutes to go the distance that normally took her one and by the time she arrived at the gym door she was absolutely soaking, so excited and ready for dick that she felt she'd cum with just a touch. The door opened and she stepped in to an explosion of indoor fireworks and the Principal on the microphone announcing, "Mrs Montgomery." On the sideline the cheerleader squad broke into a routine, "Who's our Gangbang Queen? Mrs Montgomery she's the one. She's hot and she's cool to be seen! And she's going to take it all for fun! Yay!" As she walked in the crowd applauded her and the cheerleaders broke into another chant, jumping around like demented popcorn pieces "Give us an M, give us an R, give us an S...." They'd been practising intensively for this for the last month, it was probably the most important cheer of the year.

Ella began to walk round the gym hall, letting all the audience see her. In the middle a couple of mats had been laid out and the thirty or so seniors (some were in several sports teams) who'd be fucking her were getting out of their tracksuits and starting to limber up, stroking their cocks to get and keep them hard. The band began to play, 'See, the conquering hero comes'; they were a very talented group and not at all deserving of the various band camp jibes that followed flutists ever since American Pie came out before most of them had started kindergarten. On the screen a movie made by the school's film club was playing, a documentary which followed her in the last couple of weeks as she prepared to become the Gangbang Queen 2015. The club's members were on the sidelines already filming, the documentary would be an extra feature on the DVD they were releasing to raise money for a new extension to the library, something Ella was glad to support by being the main star of the movie.

She continued round the hall, swinging her hips and wiggling her ass, her boobs jiggling over the corset. She could see Mike in the audience, whether he'd been lucky in getting a seat or had been given priority because she was the star she didn't know, but she waved at him and he grinned and gave her the thumbs up. A few seats down and across Aria was sitting with her friends, as she passed the four teens they all yanked open or down their tops flashing and bouncing their tits to the cheers of the crowd. Ella turned to them and stroked her own pussy whilst shaking her tits back and the crowd went even wilder. She carried on walking over to the Principle on the stand. He led another round of the applause as he said, "Let's here it for the Rosewood High Gangbang Queen, 2015, Mrs Montgomery from the English faculty." 

More indoor fireworks exploded and a sheet unfurled across the back of the gym with her face on it and 'Mrs Montgomery' at the top and 'Gangbang Queen 2015' below. The crowd clapped and cheered louder, so much that the cheerleaders gave up their chant as a bad job. The Principle handed Ella the microphone and the audience hushed as they realised she was about to speak. Ella looked round, practised at quieting a class when she wanted to talk. Satisfied that all the attention was on her she raised the microphone to her lips and said loudly the traditional first words of the Gangbang Queen, "Let's get this party started!"

The crowd went wild, whoops and hollers filling the hall as the cheerleaders restarted, vainly tried to chant above it. Ella handed the microphone back to the Principal and kicked off her shoes, the gym teacher was very strict about high heels on his mat. She sashayed over to the mat and the seniors. She aimed for the school quarterback, a young stallion with a firm body and an even firmer head. She dropped down to her knees in front of him and said, "I bet you're glad you kept your grades up now."

"Sure am Mrs Montgomery," he nodded. She reached out took hold off his large dick, stroking it as she guided it towards her mouth. The cheers from the crowd were deafening as she slid her lips round it. It was big, but Ella had been prepping herself, sucking dildo after dildo as she marked her students work. She opened her mouth wider, flexing the jaw to take it in. The young man groaned in appreciation as her succulent lips worked her way up the shaft, her eyes fixed on his face as she took him deeper. "Fuck" he moaned with heartfelt gratitude.

As she bobbed and stroked the dick her spare hand went out to take the cock of the next nearest senior, a lacrosse player who was friends with Mike. She took hold off his dick, marvelling at how thick it was and began to gently work it in unison with her sucking. A third dick arrived in her eyeline, the basketball team's star shooter and she dropped from the quarterback to slip her lips round the newcomer, her jaw opening and her head bobbing as she took it and sucked sluttily, her fingers sliding at the smooth ball sack, rubbing it gently. After a few moments she swapped again, moving both her hand from the lacrosse player to one of his buddies who'd pushed in and her mouth to another footballer, one of the linemen. She opened her lips wider, her training paying off as well as the teams, her jaw flexing enough to take the thick girth and soon she was pushing deep. No longer having space for her hand, she reached out with it, waving it at the wall of dicks surrounding her and took the nearest one, jerking it gently.

"She got three, two in her hands and one in her mouth," someone yelled excitedly, "Me next."

Ella wanted to say there was plenty for everyone, but even as she was removing her lips from the lineman another dick was being pressed at her face and she prioritised that over talking, slipping down the Lacrosse captain's large cock. Her hands moved at the same time, finding two more huge dongs to stroke and play with. All around her were rings of noise, the grunts and groans of the seniors she was sucking and jacking and the calls of encouragement from the audience and in between, the chatter from rest of the jocks barely able to hold their excitement in as they awaited their turn. 

She swapped again, taking a new large cock in her mouth - one of the school's few blacks and two more in her hands. With so many dicks she wasn't able to give them much time nor show what she could really do with a hard cock, but no-one seemed to be complaining - they knew more was to come. More dicks appeared in front of her as the students jostled to get to the front, good naturedly pushing each other to be the one she got to take in her mouth. Ella showed no favouritism, who ever was nearest got her lips as she slipped from the black footballer to a skinny (but still well endowed) stud, she'd suck any of them, the ones who'd done well in her class, to those who'd barely passed, the scholarship boys and the future jailbirds, the tall basketballers, the muscular footballers, the lithe lacrossers - her mouth took them all. 

From behind her someone, she didn't know who, reached down and began to fondle her tits, his strong hands squeezing and gripping the orbs, jiggling them up and down. His cock rested on her shoulder, sliding back and forth as if he was trying to gently fuck the crease of her neck. She reached up and began to stroke it, until he let go off her tits and moved round so that she could get a better grip and allow her to jack him properly. Another dick appeared in front of her and she pushed the one in her mouth out with her tongue before wrapping her lips round the newcomer and bobbing enthusiastically. Her tits, no longer held, bounced with freedom.

Her pussy was tingling, hot and horny. She reached down and rubbed it, glorying in her own touch and feelings it brought even as her left hand jerked at dick and her head bounced back and forth. She was so wet, so ready for dick. She pulled back her mouth with a pop, it was time for a position change.

"Mrs Montgomery, Mrs Montgomery, Mrs Montgomery," the crowd on the sidelines chanted, confirming her as the most popular teacher in the school. 

She stood up, wiping away a touch of saliva that had dribbled from her mouth and placed a hand over her cunt, using her fingers to pry apart the lips. "I'm ready for some big cock, you boys ready to give it me." The roar of approval almost knocked her off her feet. The quarterback moved in front of her, and she reached down to stroke his cock, "So fuck me," she giggled.

He guided her to the floor, lying her on the mat, his muscular body on top of her. There was a bit of fumbling, her hand reaching down to his prick to drag it forwards and then he was pushing at her slick slot. "Oooohhh" Ella moaned, she was so ready for big dick. "Fuck me good," she squeaked.

He began to ram into her with passion, his large cock filling her wet pussy and hammering deep down into her hole as within minutes he worked himself into a frenzied rhythm. Around them his buddies cheered and encouraged him on, stroking their own dicks as they awaited their turns. Ella threw back her own head, pressing it into the mat and squeaking with ecstatic pleasure. She was so horny she'd have cum if someone had thrust a Popsicle in her, having a large, rock hard dick pounding into her was like going to heaven. "Aaaaaaarggghh, fuck me, aaaaarghhh!" She wrapped her legs round him, pulling him down, her hands gripping him and encouraging him faster, "Aaaarrrghh, that's it, fuck me, fuck me fast." Normally she'd have been content for a marathon fuck from the young stud, but today she had a lot of other guys to get through. She rode him back with a violent intensity that surprised even herself, thrusting herself up at his cock and clamping herself round him like she was magnetised. "Aaaaarrrghh, fuuuckkk, aaaarrgghhh."

"I'm going to cum," he gasped.

"Over me," Ella grunted back, relaxing her grip to allow him to get out and jerk his cock, sending his cum flying over her tits and tummy. She ran a finger through it and slid it in her mouth, "Salty," she grinned and stood up, moving over to the next guy. "On your back, I'm going to do the riding this time."

"Right away, Mrs Montgomery," the Lacrosse player grinned, dropping himself down. The Milf teacher lowered herself over his large dong, reaching down to open her pussy lips. The hole, already prepped by one dick, slid easily down the second and with a few thrusts Ella was fully impaled. She didn't waste any further time and began to ride the student hard, slamming herself down all the way each time. She rubbed her clit with one hand as she balanced back with the other, her tits bouncing and jiggling as the cock went deep into her pussy. The young man grunted and thrust up.

Soon Ella was gasping again as she came, "AAarrrghh, oooohhh, yessss, yessss, fuck me, aaaarrrhhh." Her cries reverberated around the gym , so loud they threatened to drown out the cheerleader's latest chant. Up and down she went, pounding herself at the dick, "AAAaarrrrghhh, fuuckkk, yesssss."

Next to her one of the basketballers lay, stroking his dick, "Me next, boys," he said with the confidence of a man born to bang babes. Ella looked at his dick, it was so large, possibly even bigger than the one already in her and she wanted it so much. She sped up, driving her current beau into realms of ecstasy, his eyes rolling in the back of his head as he was rode by his English teacher. 

Ella knew he was going to cum soon, so she lifted herself and brought her mouth down, sucking desperately at the dick as she fingered her soaked pussy. The young man grunted and exploded in her mouth, so much that even Ella couldn't drink it all down, leaving it dribbling from her mouth and down the cock. She knew it wouldn't be helping her lip-gloss, which wasn't cum proof, but she didn't care. Immediately she was up and on her third dick, lowering herself on the hot basketballer. His huge dick spread her wider, but her pussy was so wet and she was so horny it didn't take her long to have the full length impaled in her and begin jumping it like it was a pogo stick.

She leant forward placing her hands on the ground, palm down and raising her butt at the same time. Her tits were bouncing and jiggling inches above the stud's chest. She slammed down quicker and harder, almost daring him to cum and shoot his load into her cunt as fast as possible. However a quick calculation showed that she'd never get through thirty guys if she was just taking them one at once. She didn't stop fucking as she raised her head to the surrounding group and said to them all, "My ass is also available, boys."

There was a rumble of excited chatter from the guys. Within moments the first of them was stepping behind her. The Milf teacher felt strong hands clasping her ass and easing apart the cheeks exposing her sphincter. There was no romantic overtures or teasing to ready her before the large dong was shoved at the hole. Luckily Ella had spent a lot of her pre-gangbang training prepping with butt-plugs and if the cock didn't go in easy, it at least went in. She shuddered with pleasure as she took two cocks at once, resting so and letting the young men do the work. The two studs pounded her above and below, filling her with their dick and making every fibre of her being squeak with pleasure. A trickle of sweat rolled down her forehead and more than a trickle of cunt juice streamed down from her twat. "Aaaarrrghhh, yessss, fucccckkk meee!"

The guy underneath exploded without warning, filling her pussy with his warm seed. Luckily Ella was on the pill, so she didn't care. "I want more," she squeaked, "I want more cock."

The guy behind gripped her waist, pulling her back so that he ended underneath and she was sitting on his cock, getting pounded from below. She laid her hands back on the mat and spread her legs either side of him, "Come fuck me guys, hammer me hard. I've got a hole empty"

Another volunteer stepped forward, a football linesman. He gripped his cock and introduced it to her hole, not caring that it was still wet with his predecessor's cum. He rammed hard, the cock sliding in with grace. Ella shrieked in pleasure, her titties bouncing as she was shoved between the two cocks, first being slammed up and then pounded down. The pleasure was indescribable, a constant state of overpowering ecstatic bliss, which threatened to turn her brain to cotton candy, "Aaaarrrghhh," she screamed, "Fuck me, fuck your teacher, aaaaarrggghhh, yessssss!"

The crowd on the sidelines were cheering on, louder than if it was the final moments of a close championship game, so noisy that the cheerleaders were drowned out - their chant lost in the yells and hollers of the crowd. Even so Ella's screams were so high-pitched and piercing that they could be heard clearly, "AAaarrghh, yes, fuck meeee! Yes, aaaaarrghhhhhh!"

"Going to cum... over the slut's face," the guy below grunted to his buddy. The linesman on the top nodded and pulled back, grabbing his cock and pumping as Ella scrambled up onto her knees and waited for the treat. 

It was even more than she expected as even as her analiser stood up and began to finish himself off, the footballer grunted and began to jack his cock hard. The two of them came together, one each side of her, the cum jetting across her face. She closed her eyes as it splattered over, rolling down her forehead and over her eye lids, down either side of her nose and across her cheeks, over the chin and dripping down like icy tendrils. 

There was still plenty of dick to come, so Ella didn't waist time wiping her face, but dropped forward onto her hands and knees, wiggling her still open ass, "Next... someone come and fuck my ass."

Another guy was behind her, spearing his meaty member into her butthole. The Milf squealed and rocked in pleasure as it slammed down deep. The young man began to thrust hammering hard. It was only one hole, but it was still sending waves of pleasure through her. She didn't remain uncunt filled for long. The lacrosse team's top scorer. moved beneath her, the guy ass-fucking her lifting her up long enough for his buddy to get underneath. Then he resumed fucking, joined by the lacrosse player, "Aaaarrrghh," screamed Ella, "Double fuck me, give me those hard, young dicks. AAaarrrgggghhhh."

There was a grunt and the guy behind her pulled out. Just in time as seconds later Ella felt his warm cum splattering over her lower back and ass cheeks. She squeaked and squealed, bouncing her butt and praying for the next dick. She hardly had to wait more than a dozen seconds before a new cock was being pushed at her open hole, the walls not even bothering to resist as it was pounded deep into her. The Milf shrieked in pleasure, thrusting back at him and then down at the player underneath her. The two guys replied in kind, slamming her holes with passion. 

"Fuck, gonna cum," grunted the lacrosse Player. He didn't bother to pull out and just shot his load into her cum, collapsing back onto the mat as he came. 

"Get her on her back buddy, let me have a go," one of the footballers called out and again Ella was hoisted up and then down, so that she was the one bouncing on the dick. The new guy stepping forward was one of the more religious members of the team. He was going steady with, according to staff-room gossip, one of the few members of the cheerleading squad whose chastity ring was a vow not a decoration. Ella was slightly surprised that he was planning to fuck her as she assumed that he'd be leaving his own virginity to the wedding night, not that she was complaining, he was as hung as Cherokee Bill. However Ella quickly she found he was planning to remain pure for his future bride as he stepped forward, ignoring her pussy and standing over her face, pushed his cock at her mouth.

If there'd been a vote Ella would have crossed her ballot paper for cunt, but it would have been a close call. She opened her mouth to take the interloper, sucking it in. Below her the stud hammered her ass, ramming her up and raising her head further up the cock. The Christian footballer began to thrust, ramming his member at her mouth. Ella choked and gag, a thin sliver of bile sliding from her lips as he went deep. The cock below slammed up her ass. Her eyes watered a little as she was taken top and bottom, the shadow round them beginning to smear as tiny tears forced themselves out. She didn't want either of them to think the tears were disappointment or regret from the fucking she was getting, rather than an unavoidable physical reaction, so she moved enthusiastically forcing her butt down one cock and slamming her mouth up the other.

"Holy mother of God, I'm going to cum," muttered the Christian, crossing himself. He yanked his cock out, obviously well trained by his cheerleader girlfriend, and let it go over Ella. Without a cock in her mouth she was squealing with pleasure and so more of it landed in her mouth than he had planned. She didn't mind and swallowed it all.

"That looks hot," said another one of the studs, moving forward to replace his friend over Ella's face. He pushed his cock at her mouth and she opened it greedily, her lips closing round the huge dong and sucking it in. The young man began to rock gently, encouraging it deeper until soon it was filling her mouth and making her eyes water again.

"Shit, if no-one's using that pussy, I'm going to hit it," someone else said. 

It was far from the first time Ella had been in a threesome, she and Byron had often gone to wife-swap parties where she was shared by him with others and even before they were married she hadn't been a dp virgin. But as the third cock pushed at her pussy she was aware that this was breaking new boundaries and would be the first time she was going to be made airtight... and all in public as her children looked on. The thought excited her more and she bobbed her head hard at the cock, whilst raising her hips to quickly take in the newcomer.

"Fuck, look at that," one of the guys said in admiration and the crowd yelled like she'd just had a touchdown.

With three cocks in her it was hard to move, so she just kept her head moving whilst letting the jocks take care of her cunt and pussy. Luckily for her, they did, the two of them hammering hard and deep, filling her with dick as the guy she was sucking grabbed the back of her head and rammed it down his dick. Her entire body seemed to be a well of orgasms, she was cumming constantly, shuddering in an ecstatic pleasure. However, with the speed and vigour they were hammering and the intensity with which she was sucking meant that they were soon ready and Ella found herself again on her knees. The three studs pumped their cum all over her face and tits, making her looking like she was the incredible melting woman as the white gooey tendrils slid down her skin. 

Still dripping cum from her face (and with plenty of her own leaking from her twat) Ella moved onto her hands and knees. "Who's next for some booty?" she laughed and wiggled her ass.

"Me," went the quarterback

"Me," went the basketball captain at the same time. 

Ella wiggled her ass, quickly thinking who should go first before coming to a decision. "You want to share me? Both get my ass at the same time?"

The two guys looked at each other and grinned, turning to back to her and nodding, "Hell, yeah."

Leaning forward on her knees, Ella reached round and pulled her cheeks, exposing her already open asshole to the two guys as they moved round. Like being airtight this was going to be a new position for her and she was already shivering in excitement at trying it. As she was looking towards her front she wasn't sure which of the two jocks entered her first or how they decided, whether it was a gentleman's agreement, a game of rock, scissors, paper or just who got their first. It glided in easily to the hole that had been expanded by a number of large dicks already, pumping in and out for a few moments as the owner made sure her hole was nice and supple. The other guy grabbed her buttocks yanking them even further apart than she was managing and so she let go, placing her hands on the mat for balance.

The second dick pressed at her hole, the tip going in easily. For a moment or two the walls put up a last desperate act of resistance, much like the 7th Calvary after the Sioux had broken their ring. And then it was in, pushing forward and stretching her anal passage further than it had ever been stretched. Ella's eyes widened so much it was like she was unable to blink and they misted over, watering steadily as the two studs moved in partnership driving the cocks into her. She gripped the mat, "AAaaarrrrghh, that's it boys, fill teacher's butt with dick."

The crowd were on their feet cheering and shouting, screaming their appreciation at their new Gangbang Queen. Ella was screaming even more loudly, "AAaarrrrghhh, fuuuccckkkk, aaaaaaarrghhh, yesssssss."

The cocks might not have been moving fast or hard, nor were they going deep. but there were two of them and they were filling her, her ass was both agony and ecstasy as the sensitive spots were both stretched and stimulated. She gripped the mat, pushing her ass back against the dicks so that they could go even further. There was a splatter of cum over her back as one of the guys pulled out and shot. Ella gasped and slammed back against the remaining dick, "Harder, fuck me harder."

It wasn't on its own for long as a newcomer stood over her and joined his buddy, pushing his dick into her asshole. The tunnel put up a second's resistance and then gave up, the cock pushing in and spreading open her walls like they were rubber. The Milf shrieked in pleasure, rocking back and forth. Her eyes were so misty that everything seemed a blur, but as her other senses were working that didn't seem to matter.

"Open up, Mrs Montgomery, you can take a third in your mouth," one of the footballers said. He was right and Ella did so, taking his large dong between her lips. She began to suck it with enthusiasm, her head rocking and bobbing as she bounced her butt back at the big dongs filling it. She could hear the slap of hands as the guys high-fived, hollering and shouting at each other as they did.

There was a grunt as one of the guys exploded in her ass, the cum shooting even deeper into the bowels than the dicks managed.

"Whoa man, you just shot your load all over my dick," the other ass-fucker complained.

The footballer she was sucking was a renowned peacemaker. He pulled his cock out from between her lips, "Hey, guy, tell you what let's swap and I'll bang that ass, I don't mind, you take her mouth, it's pretty sweet."

"Thanks buddy," the other stud said and for a brief moment as they swapped Ella was kneeling there without a cock; it felt strange, lonely.

But only for a moment. The cock she'd been sucking slammed into her hole in one swift thrust, slamming all the way down so that the young jock's balls were hitting her ass. She gave one squeal of pleasure, but before she could do more the dick that had been in her ass was pushing at her lips. She opened wide to take it, there was a taste of salt, which covered a more bitter taste, which no matter how many enemas she'd had never seemed to go away. She didn't complain, atm might not taste nice, but it was so kinky and taboo her pussy seemed to leak with desire. The two guys high-fived and hammered at her, a third cock soon joining them in her tush.

The fucking went on and on. Guy after guy fucking her until they came, shooting in her or over her face and tits, or down her back, until she was looking like a cum secreting monster. And then they fucked her some more. Holes were swapped and shared, her ass, pussy, mouth and she rarely had less than two dicks in her at once, often three and even once four as she double fucked in her pussy as she anally reversed cowboy another cock and sucked a fourth. Ella had never orgasmed so much or so often, her body ached from the multiple fuckings, but it was all a sea of continual pleasure, which sent her brain into overdrive. 

Once many of the guys had banged her once they returned for a second helping, sometimes using the same hole, sometimes trying a different one. More cum was dumped over her, until her corset was ruined and her hair was so matted with cum that only industrial strength shampoo would do. And if sperm produced protein that made the skin look fresher and younger Ella would pass for an eighteen year old tomorrow. The crowd continued to shout their support, holding up their camera phones to click away. The film club moved in close, making sure they got plenty of footage that they could edit and sell to raise funds. The cheerleaders moved from one chant and cheer to another until they had so exhausted their repertoire they were reduced to shaking their pom-poms whilst spelling out Mrs Montgomery repeatedly.

But eventually the last of the guys had come enough times that they couldn't fuck any more, dropping down exhausted on the mat or staggering over to the sidelines to sit the rest of the gangbang out. Ella forced herself to her feet, her ruined corset heavy with cum. The crowd joined her, rising in a round of applause as the Aria raced forward to take the official souvenir shots.

The Principal came over and handed Ella her shoes back. She stepped off the mat, glancing at the coach to make sure he saw she wasn't ruining his mats with her heels, and slipped them on. From the stands came Miss Hamilton, the hot chemistry teacher who'd been the Gangbang Queen last year. She was carrying a sash. Ella bowed her head slightly before her and allowed her colleague to slip it over her, before posing for her daughter's camera, cum covered and with the legend 'Rosewood High Gangbang Queen 2015' emblazoned across her; the chances were this would be the front page of the yearbook.

The Deputy Principal stood passed the Principal a gold coloured dildo. The Principal in turn handed it on to Ella, announcing as he did so 'Our new Gangbang Queen for 2015, Mrs Montgomery."

Ella basked in the crowds adoration as she held the dildo above her head. It was a shame you could only be Queen the once...


End file.
